


Morning Kisses

by ShamelessThot



Category: markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Daddy Kink, F/M, Female Reader, Fluff and Smut, Morning Sex, NSFW, Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Vaginal Sex, Wilford Warfstache / Reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-10
Updated: 2019-09-10
Packaged: 2020-10-14 07:01:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20596652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShamelessThot/pseuds/ShamelessThot
Summary: This is a lot more than morning kisses, y'all.





	Morning Kisses

“Wake up, my dear.”

You came awake to the tickling sensation of Wil's breath on your chest as he blew air over your skin. Your eyes were still shut tight as he drew closer and closer to your neck. Even though you couldn’t see him, you knew he was smiling. His lips brushed your neck and you gasped. Shivering slightly you rolled onto your back. The aroma of bubblegum and cotton candy pervaded your nose as you inhaled and turned your head to nuzzle the cheek of your candy scented lover. Wilford’s facial hair prickled your lips and teased your skin as he returned the gesture, giving you small pecks and tickling you with his mustache.

“Mm… Good morning.” You yawned while blinking to adjust your eyes to the invading morning light that filled the bedroom. Wil loomed over you with a lazy, yet loving smile that made you blush.

There was no resisting the urge to reach out and touch him, brushing his cheeks with the backs of your hands before cupping his face. Wil let you do this without speaking or stealing any kisses, though you suspected he wanted to. He waited as patiently as he could, but eventually, he was tempted to kiss your palm. You smiled and he returned it with a grin of his own that was so soft and sincere that you practically melted. Your hands still lingered. Finally, with just one finger you traced the bridge of his nose before tapping its tip. He turned his head to quickly place another kiss on your wandering digit, making you giggle with delight. His thumbs massaged your stomach gently before he tightened his grip and tugged you closer towards him. His head sunk so that he could kiss your neck. A sigh escaped and you shivered at the softness of his mouth as it wandered, stopping at the hollow of your throat.

“Good morning, Darling.” he replied quietly through his teeth while he nipped at you, “You look ravishing.”

His voice was already lusty, and there was no mistaking the needy grip he had on you. With a lazy glance, you took in the sight of his body. Burley and peppered in coarse dark hairs that scraped and teased at your exposed skin. Idly you felt him up as he looked down at you with a telltale smirk. 

“I have morning breath,” you warned as he bent forward to kiss you. It didn't stop him from laying an exaggerated and sloppy kiss on your lips.

He made exaggerated growls and moans, showing you just how little he cared about bad breath. He was intent on showering you with affection. It was sweet and playfu...l until it wasn’t and suddenly his kisses deepened as if a switch had flipped. The noises he made were genuine, and he became possessive. One of his hands reached up to cup your face and he used his body to cradle you. Wil shifted and you gasped as his thigh nestled between your legs and brushed against your sweet spot. Your breath hitched and you clutched his arms. He did it again and your hips bucked on impulse.

Wilford withdrew with a laugh, “You look so pretty when you do that, Darling.”

“Wil,” you swallowed, “No one likes a tease.”

“You’re an eager beaver, aren’t you,” He kissed you again, smiling against your lips and touching his nose to yours, “I suppose you’d like me to do something about that?”

You nodded. Wilford kissed you again. Taking advantage of your pause he gently ground his thigh against you and swept a heated gaze over your body. You moaned arching your back and lifted your hips again, pressing yourself against him with a needy whine.

“Easy, Darling. Don’t want to get there too fast, do you?” his voice was all honey and seduction. As you lifted your hips, he held you steady and guided you at a slow, torturous pace. The coarse hairs teased your skin and made you hot.

“Wil…” you whined pathetically as you strained against his grip, “please.”

“In due time, my sweet.” he chuckled, “Right now, Daddy wants to hear you beg.”

Those words made you blush and your whole body squirmed in response. It wasn't just his thigh or the placement of his hands that had you worked up. The entire time he had been on top of you his cock had been brushing against you. Not quite full, but slowly getting harder the more he teased you. It was unfair.

Heat built between your legs and your wetness coated the part of his leg that was pressed into you. You begged, just as he had asked, writhing as best as you could given how he held you. When begging didn't work your hand dipped between your legs in the hope of helping yourself along. The action was met with an immediate response from Wilford, who seized both your hands with just one of his and pinned them above your head.

“Not very patient, are we?” he chided gently, “Trying to take matters into your own hands?”

He clicked his tongue and shook his head disapprovingly. You bit your lip as he ground his thigh against you with more force. Wil's body rocked and the head of his cock brushed your stomach

“You’re so precious when you're worked up, Angel,” he said, bending forward so that he could whisper in your ear.

“Wil, I can't take this!” you gasped as heat enveloped your body.

He shushed you and kissed your temple, “I know, Darling. That's why it's so much fun.”

You were almost there. The pressure building inside of you was coming to a head as Wil put himself into each stroke while you rode his thigh. You moaned and mewled as your orgasm steadily built. Just as you thought you would make it past the edge, he stopped. Your face was mottled red, and it felt like you were on fire. Desperately you tried to move. You needed him against you. Inside you. Anything to satiate the ache of desire that welled inside of you. But he was just beyond your reach.

Releasing your hands, he took your chin and pulled you into a passionate kiss that stole your breath and make your head swim. Legs hooked around hips, you lined yourself up with him, letting you hand sink below so that you could stroke him before taking him inside of you.

His breath hitched as you sheathed his length in your palm, teasing the head and letting his pre coat your hand before working his shaft. A tortured look of ecstasy drew his features in. You couldn't help but think you were getting even, as his head fell and his breathing became shaken and heavy. 

“You’re a rascal.” he huffed against your skin as he pressed his mouth to your shoulder, “I don't know if I can handle much more.”

“I know, Darling.” you whispered, “That’s why it's so much fun.”

The phrase wasn't lost on Wil. He growled through a tortured laugh as he fucked into your palm and his fingers had found their way to your heat. They teased your aching sex, following the opening upward towards your clit. Once again you felt your stomach tighten as the sensation of your building orgasm made your body burn and shake. You gasped and cried out as your senses erupted into climax.

“Oh god! Wil!” your voice strained.

He kissed you softly and spoke in a sultry voice, “That’s it. Say my name.”

You had gone weak, sliding your hand away from His cock to grip the blankets below. He took his fingers and plunged them deep inside, curling and twisting them gently. You cried out as he pumped in and out of your pussy. Your moans mixed with the slick sounds of his fingers slipping between your walls. It was hard to think past the pleasure he gave you. Especially once he found the right spot. Your whole body jerked as his digits massaged and rubbed the most sensitive spot, and you felt your stomach tighten again.

“You love it when I put my fingers inside of you, don’t you pet?”

You could only manage a nod. His fingers glided in and out, bringing you closer and closer. Your fingers ached from digging into the mattress as Wilford fucked you. A pulse when through you and your cunt tightened around his fingers.  
“Almost there, Love.” He said, “I can feel how close you are.”

“Wil,” You gasped, “Oh, Wil.”

He began to move quickly, pressing a little harder as he inserted himself over and over. The pressure built and soon you couldn’t take any more. Your walls clenched down as another orgasm ripped through you.

“That’s it, princess.” He breathed between kisses, “You’re so pretty when you come.”

He lifted his finger to his lips, licking the come from them while you watched. A wave of heat washed over you as he moaned, letting your taste coat his tongue. When he finishedWilford braced himself above you and took your hips. He kissed you softly and pushed his cock inside of you, spreading your walls with his girth. Strangled moans escaped you as you took him inch by inch until he was buried to the hilt inside of you. He nipped at your lower lip before rolling his hips and thrusting deep inside of you.

Strangled cries of ecstasy and his name escaped you in bursts, varying in volume and inflection. Likewise, he called out for you as if your name was a beautiful song. Your cries and ragged breaths mingled with the rhythmic slapping of skin on skin as Wilford slammed his hips into yours. He put all of his body into each thrust, and it sent you deeper into your pillows. Your hands shot up, exploring the scapes of his back as you pulled him close. You could feel his muscles at work beneath your palms, and you could see them rippling beneath his tawny skin. 

Your moaning grew louder with each sweet, rocking motion. A pulse went through you and you felt the familiar building sensation of orgasm as you and Wilford lay entwined. He must have felt it too because his hips picked up speed. The bed rocked beneath you and your cries grew louder. Desperation overtook as you matched Wil stroke for stroke. You wrapped your arms around him, one hand tangling in his hair while the other clawed at his back. He hissed as your nails dug in, but you suspected be liked it since it only made him thrust harder. Once again you cried out. Your back arched and your body tensed as Wil fucked you to orgasm.

“That’s it, baby. You're there.” he breathed, still thrusting into you as you rode out your climax. He wasn't far behind you. A few fierce thrusts later and he too cried out as he came.

The muscles in his body contracted and he curled around you, riding out the tremors of his orgasm inside of you. When he was finally done Wilford fell into bed, rolling you on top of him so that you could rest your head on his chest. He pulled you into his arms and kissed the top of your head before relaxing back into the pillows. You were quiet, content to simply listen to his breathing and the pounding of his heart while he rubbed your back.

“I love you, Wil.” You said after some silence had passed. You looked up to see Wilford smiling down at you.

“You don't say.” he laughed. You nodded biting back a giggle. His expression softened and he stroked your cheek with the back of his hand, “I love you too.”


End file.
